fabianpediafandomcom-20200215-history
GTA 4 Mod wishlist (categorized)
Categories for mods. Purpose for each one. Super Hero Scripts *Iron Man IV Superhero VS and Rampage, or LCPD *Hulk Script Superhero VS and Rampage *Batmobile Script Superhero VS and Rampage *Superman Superhero VS and Rampage, or LCPD *Ghost Rider Superhero VS and Rampage, or LCPD *Jesus Mode Fun *Spiderman IV Superhero VS and Rampage, or LCPD *Green Lantern Superhero VS and Rampage, or LCPD Super Hero Peds *Goku Put with Supermarn script or Hulk, or Spiderman *Wolverine Put with Iron Man Script or Spiderman, or Spiderman *Broly Put with Superman script or Hulk *Predator Put with Iron Man or Hulk *General Zod Put with Superman or Hulk *Spider Pack Put with Spiderman or Hulk *Spider Pack 2 Put with Spiderman or Hulk *Venom Put with Spiderman or Hulk *Injustice Red Son Superman Put with Superman or Hulk *Injustice Batman Put with Batman or Ironman *Dark Knight Armored Put with Batman or Ironman *Injustice Batman Beyond Put with Batman or Ironman *Arkham Origins Batman Put with Batman or Ironman *CJ's Dark Knight Suit Put with Batman or Ironman *Robin Arkham Origins Put with Batman or Ironman *Dark Knight Rises Bane Put with Ironman or Hulk *Captain America Put with Spiderman or Hulk *Deadpool Pack v3 Put with Spiderman *Injustice Superman Put with Superman or Hulk *Injustice DeathStroke Put with Spiderman *Injustice Joker Put with Spiderman *Green Lantern Put with Green Lantern or Hulk *Shattered Dimension Spiderman Put with Spiderman or Hulk *MVC3 Spiderman Pack Put with Spiderman or Hulk *Black Mask Put with Spiderman *Jason and Freddy Put with Hulk or Ironman *Joker Thug Put as Bodyguard *Twoface Put with Spiderman *Nightwing Put with Batman or Ironman *Batman Icorporated Put with Batman or Ironman *Punisher Dont Know *Spawn Put with Ironman or Hulk *DC Superman Put with Superman or Hulk * Power Scripts *MyTelekinesis Rampage and Superhero VS *FlappyIV Fun *Fus Ro Dah Rampage *Flaming Popcorn Rampage and Superhero VS *Magic Scripts Rampage and Superhero VS *LCPDFR LCPD *V Style Rampage, or Fun *Baby Walker Rampage, or Superhero VS *Bullet Time Rampage or LCPD *Max Payne script Rampage or LCPD *Rainstorm Rampage or LCPD Vehicle Scripts *Death Race Rampage, LCPD or Superhero VS *Tank V Style Rampage, Superhero VS *Back to the Grand Theft Auto Ultimate Mod 1.0 Fun *Heli Combat Rampage, LCPD *GTA 5 Jet Rampage, Fun *Air Combat IV Rampage, Fun *Sa to IV Aircraft Controls Fun *FMX Mod Fun *Jump Fun *Frost Wanzer Fun, Rampage, LCPD or Superhero VS Other Peds *Skyrim Werewolf Fun *Morgan Freeman Fun *Ellie RP *Elite Combine Fun, Rampage *Johnny GTA V Fun *Joel from Last of Us RP Vehicle Peds *2014 McLaren P1 Fun *Batwing Fun, Superhero VS, RP *V Style Buzzard Fun, Superhero VS *GTA 5 Cars (never replace Infernus) Fun *Avatar 99 Scorpion Gunship Fun, Superhero VS, Replace Anihilator *Megalodon Fun *Kirov Airship Fun, Replace Police Chopper *Nuclear Submarine Fun, Replace Big Ass Rusted Yacht *Mini Submarine Fun *FedEx Fun *Batmobile Retexture Fun, Superhero VS, RP *Police Patriot Retexture Fun *Stringray Police Fun, LCPD *Quad Bike Fun *Marussia B2 Fun *Atomic Blimp Fun *Xbow R Fun Category:Mod wishlist Category:GTA